Martir
by Azureila
Summary: L, sudikah kau menoleh ke belakang, mendapatiku berlari untuk menyusulmu, bahkan setelah waktu merenggutmu dariku? Mello-sentris, brotherhood LMello. Enjoy!


**Martir**

**Author: **SheilaLuv, pencinta Mello sekaligus pemuja L. Saya tak bisa menolak keduanya, hohoho… -dodges rotten tomatoes-

**Disclaimer**: Death Note is the property of Ooba Tsugumi and Obata Takeshi. Hanya isi cerita dan plot yang menjadi properti pribadi saya.

**Summary**: L, sudikah kau menoleh ke belakang, mendapatiku berlari untuk menyusulmu, bahkan setelah waktu merenggutmu dariku?

Didedikasikan untuk **HalfMoon-Smile**, **GoodBoyTobi**, dan **isumi 'kivic'** atas dukungan serta dorongan semangat yang mencerahkan hidup saya. Untuk **dilia shiraishi** atas kesetiaannya menunggu _brotherhood_ LMello muncul kembali. Untuk semua orang yang mengikuti fic-fic Death Note saya. Saya yakin kita saling berbagi emosi, rasa, dan penghiburan yang sama lewat tulisan. Antusiasme kalian adalah sumber energi yang membuat saya terus maju tanpa ragu.

Disarankan untuk membaca _**Mortalitas**_, _**Nafas**_ dan _**Final**_ terlebih dahulu sebelum menyelami _**Martir**_.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Is there no bright reversion in the sky,_

_For those who greatly think, or bravely die?_

**-Alexander Pope-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tataplah aku. **

Jangan alihkan pandanganmu sedetik pun, sebab waktu tak pernah berjalan mundur.

Masa mengukungku tanpa celah untuk lari, bergerak menggoyahkan ritme langkahku. Pertanda bagiku untuk menghadapi akhir segala akhir.

Telah kupacu diriku hingga sampai pada titik puncak perjudian nyawa. Kutinggalkan sesal sejauh mungkin di belakang. Yang tersisa hanyalah gurat-gurat rasa, rajutan kenangan masa lampau, serta torehan angan yang melekat di hatiku sekarang; angan yang menjadi nafasku untuk tetap bertahan di tengah-tengah badai keputusasaan.

Terpaan angin malam mengurai kekusutan yang melanda benakku, dan sesaat ingin kutanggalkan semua manipulasi serta ambisi, ingin kulebur belenggu-belenggu ilusi, ingin kuhempaskan tubuh ini ke tanah yang dingin, keras, rebah, kepala tengadah. Sekian lama terpisah dari dirimu ternyata tak sanggup memusnahkan ikatan yang dulu kukubur dalam-dalam. Kini, kuserahkan diriku sepenuhnya pada kekalahan terindah, maka dengarkanlah aku, dimana pun kau berada.

Sejujurnya, aku tak pernah mengira akan menuturkan bahasa kalbuku dengan cara ini.

Bukanlah kehendakku mengakuinya, melainkan karena hatiku meminta, sekali saja, untuk terbuka di hadapanmu, menjadi lembar-lembar rasa yang bisa kau baca, menjadi mozaik kata-kata yang kau pahami dan kau resapi esensinya.

Sewaktu usiaku masih dini, aku terbiasa menatap punggungmu dengan kekaguman yang rasanya tak akan pernah sirna. Kau membawa secercah cahaya hangat yang menyinari relung-relung jiwaku, mendorongku untuk mencapai puncak dunia, mengejar langkahmu, menyelami jalan pikiranmu. Kaulah pusat dari semesta yang kucipta di dalam benakku. Aku selalu, _selalu _ingin membuatmu menatapku dengan rasa bangga, agar kau melihatku sebagai laki-laki yang pantas dihiraukan. Pengakuan darimu adalah segalanya.

Maka aku pun senantiasa berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik dariku.

_Impresif, tiada banding_, begitu pikirku.

Dan kau selalu, _selalu_ tersenyum kecil manakala aku melakukan sesuatu secara dramatis, semata-mata hanya untuk membuat kedua matamu terpaku padaku, berhasrat agar kau terkesan dengan nyaliku.

Kau tak pernah marah atau bahkan murka ketika aku lupa maupun alpa. Kau cukup memandangku penuh makna, lama, diam tanpa sepatah kata, kemudian menepuk bahuku, seolah mengatakan, _tidak apa-apa_. _Masih ada kesempatan lain untukmu_.

Simpatik.

Sederhana.

Bersahaja dengan caramu.

Karena itulah, aku tak pernah lelah berjuang demi dirimu. Kau memenangkan kerelaanku dengan cara yang paling dasar. Kau tahu bahwa duniaku berporos pada probabilitas; beribu kemungkinan dalam berbagai kesempatan. Kau tahu aku punya mimpi-mimpi besar yang ingin kupahat menjadi nyata, kau tahu aku tak sudi berhenti sebelum mencapai garis akhir, dan yang terpenting, kau selalu tahu bahwa aku adalah aku.

Kau telah menjadi personifikasi setiap elemen dunia yang menggugah nuraniku. Kau tawarkan genggaman hangat seorang kakak, kau persembahkan jiwa besar seorang sahabat, kau utarakan kata-kata bijak seorang guru. Segala yang kudambakan telah kau berikan padaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku meminta lebih?

Dulu, setiap kali aku menyendiri di kamar, bersyukur pada satu lagi keajaiban yang dikaruniakan Tuhan melalui dirimu, aku akan berlutut terlebih dahulu. Menangkupkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, memejamkan mata, mengucapkan terima kasih yang tak putus-putusnya, bersyukur di tengah hening malam. Seandainya saja waktu bisa berputar selamanya, aku rela menghabiskan sisa hidupku demi memenuhi impianmu, mewujudkan ambisi-ambisimu, apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku rela menjadi mata rantai penyambung mimpi-mimpimu, sama sepertimu yang sudi mengisi hari-harimu dengan mendidik dan mendukungku.

Saat kubuka mataku, keduanya mengkristal karena genangan air mata. Kuhela nafas untuk menenangkan debur jantungku, lalu pintu pun berderak terbuka, disusul irama langkah-langkah ringan panjang yang bergema melintasi ruangan. Kurasakan rangkulan erat dari belakang, kucermati gerakan jemarimu yang menyusuri helai-helai rambutku. Akhirnya, aku selalu, _selalu _terburu-buru mengusap air mataku, membisu saat kau meraih tanganku lalu membimbingku ke tempat tidur.

Kufokuskan pandanganku, berusaha membaca isyarat wajahmu yang redup tertimpa bias cahaya remang rembulan. Tanpa banyak bicara, kau menyelimutiku. Kusadari dari caramu bersikap, bahwa kau mungkin akan pergi sebentar lagi. Entah kemana, aku tak tahu. Mengejar kasus, memburu pelaku. Menjelajahi belahan dunia lain yang saat ini hanya terpeta di dalam memoriku sebagai nama dan simbol belaka. Tetapi, aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku akan belajar menapaki jalan yang sama denganmu. Mungkin aku akan tertatih-tatih, bahkan terjatuh. Namun tak masalah, bukankah selalu ada kali pertama untuk segala sesuatu?

Aku hanya berharap kau mau menunggu.

_**Mau**__**kah kau menungguku?**_

Sudikah kau menoleh ke belakang, mendapatiku berlari untuk menyusulmu, _bahkan setelah waktu merenggutmu dariku?_

Aku bukanlah petarung yang kalah. Aku pemimpi yang berjuang. Tidak ada keinginan untuk menyerah, karena tujuan kemenanganku hanya satu: dirimu. Salahkah jika tekadku terus berpijar karena kehadiranmu senantiasa kekal abadi di dunia fana ini?

Bagiku, kau tidak pernah mati. Tidak pernah pergi.

Terkutuklah Kira yang menyombongkan diri karena berhasil menumbangkan pertahananmu. _Persetan_, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, pertempuran belum selesai. Aku masih berdiri. Near masih hidup. Selama nafas masih menyambung nyawa, kami berdua tidak akan membiarkan namamu tenggelam dihanyut arus kamuflase busuk megalomania yang telah kehilangan arah.

Tiada dikekang kebimbangan, dengan mengerahkan segenap daya, kucoba menjangkau Near yang semula tak tersentuh oleh kedua tanganku. Kenyataan menyentakku seketika. Kulihat pantulan diriku bergetar sayup di kedua matanya, kurasakan suaranya merasukiku, menahan langkahku, seolah mengubah kebisuan menjadi alunan kata-kata magis, _tetaplah bersamaku_.

Luruh bersamanya, sejenak tahun-tahun pemisah seakan musnah, kehilangan makna.

Bukankah hal ini yang kau inginkan sedari dulu? Dua jiwa yang mampu menembus batas-batas tertentu yang bahkan kau sendiri tak sanggup melampauinya, dua pewaris yang membawa kebenaran di balik namamu hingga ajal mengetuk pintu kehidupan?

Bertempur hingga gugur, tidak kutakuti.

_**Percayakah kau pada tekadku**__**? **_

Hanya dirimu yang ingin kupatri dalam ingatan, yang ingin kulimpahi dengan kemenangan. Saat ini aku bertarung sekuat tenaga, aku tak berniat kalah. Jika aku harus mati, aku tidak harus menanggung malu—karena aku mati membawa harga diri dan integritas yang kau semaikan di dalam sanubari.

Tak ada kepedihan yang perlu kusesali, apalagi jika sosok yang kubela mati-matian memang jauh lebih berharga dibanding hidup di bawah bayang-bayang keraguan.

Suatu hari nanti—bila kasus ini berhasil dituntaskan dan aku lolos dari cengkraman maut, seandainya aku masih diberi kekuatan serta kesempatan—aku akan menangkupkan kedua tanganku, berdiri di dalam lindungan birunya kubah langit, menyampaikan doa perpisahan yang tak sempat kuucapkan untukmu; kata-kata yang dulu kelu dan beku di ujung bibirku.

Jauh di lubuk hati, aku selalu, _selalu_ berharap kau akhirnya akan pulang, kembali menguatkanku dengan tuntunanmu, menjadi satu-satunya manifestasi nyata kesempurnaan yang bertakhta di hatiku. Aku selalu, _selalu_ berpikir betapa tangguhnya dirimu, begitu tak terkalahkan. Karenanya, sungguh pedih kenyataan yang kuhadapi saat menyadari dirimu tak lagi bernyawa. Sulit untuk tidak berduka saat menyadari kau telah pergi untuk selamanya.

Kira _pasti_ akan membayar semuanya. Kuharap kau percaya padaku. Oleh sebab itu, tidak peduli seberat apapun prahara yang menghadang, aku pantang mundur. Aku memang tak tahu pasti kemana jalan berliku ini membawaku, tetapi siapa yang bisa menduga? Bahkan manusia terhebat pun tidak bisa membaca arah permainan nasib.

Aku yakin sepenuhnya, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi di akhir cerita. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku masih harus melalui tiap detik dengan waspada.

Demi dirimu.

Demi diriku.

Bahkan demi Near. Ya, demi Near.

Tampaknya jarum waktu sudah menggariskan jalan final yang harus kutempuh, menjadi **martir** demi dirinya, sebagai penghalang terkokoh agar dirinya tak terseret ancaman maut Kira.

Tak apa. Jangan layangkan tatapan mengasihani padaku. Aku tidak membutuhkannya, sungguh.

Aku benci mengatakannya, namun aku harus jujur padamu, bukan? Seperti yang selalu kauajarkan bahkan sebelum usiaku tumbuh meninggi?

_**Sesungguhnya, a**__**ku tidak sanggup kehilangan lagi**_**. **

Kehilanganmu tak pelak memporak-porandakan pondasi hidupku, menenggelamkanku dalam lautan duka dan luka. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang penting telah sirna, begitu pula Near. Kami berdua—yang masih labil diombang-ambing keangkuhan dan pergolakan konstan terhadap satu sama lain, terhadap ikatan yang menjalin hidup kami, terhadap intensnya jalinan perasaan yang kian menyiksa—_membutuhkanmu_. _**Sangat membutuhkanmu**_**.**

Kuakui, aku _tidak ingin_ melihat Near tewas di depan mataku. Aku tahu ini sangatlah egois, dan mungkin kau beranggapan aku masokis penuh delusi.

Tetapi, kali ini aku tidak peduli.

Inilah kenyataannya. Jika Near mampu bertahan sampai akhir, akan tetap ada harapan yang tersisa untuk melanjutkan jejak yang kau tinggalkan. Segalanya tak harus berakhir sebagai kekalahan sia-sia.

Kumohon, pahamilah aku.

Aku tahu kau mampu.

_Karena kau selalu tahu bahwa aku adalah aku._

Setiap celah, segenap lika-liku watakku telah kau jamah. Serangkaian analisa menghantarkanmu pada satu kesimpulan akurat: pusat kekuatanku terletak pada kemampuan untuk bermimpi, untuk tetap percaya pada fajar sekalipun malam kian pekat seiring cahaya yang redam perlahan.

Mungkin akhir kisah ini tidak akan berhiaskan euforia kemenangan. Namun, jika angan tetap menyala di hatiku, mampukah kau memadamkannya? Menanamkan harapan maupun asa pada seribu kemungkinan, apakah itu dosa?

_Tidak_, kau pasti akan menjawab seperti itu. Lantang. Lugas.

Kau sendiri tidak suka bermimpi, kau bahkan menghindari spekulasi tanpa dasar, namun kau juga menyadari keterbatasanmu sebagai manusia, karena itulah kau mengharamkan diri untuk berpura-pura. Kau adalah kau, dengan segala elemen yang melekat pada dirimu, dengan segala bara kecemerlangan yang tidak pernah padam.

Aku sangat bangga menjadi salah satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa melihat dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya sebagai alias serta simbol dunia bayangan, melainkan sebagai pribadi yang utuh. Sebagai manusia mahadaya, ruh enigma paling mempesona. Sebagai lelaki terhebat yang pernah kukenal seumur hidupku. Kau sempurna di mataku, selamanya.

Kita berdua laksana partikel-partikel mikroskopis dalam komposisi desain holistik bernama jagad raya. Berbenturan, mengikat, berputar, meluruh seiring detik-detik yang berpacu. Hasil kreasi dari Yang Satu. Ciptaan Sang Hidup yang takkan pernah mencicipi kematian. Betapa aku merasa kecil dan tak berdaya setiap kali kebenaran itu mengguncang nuraniku.

_**Percayakah kau pada Tuhan?**_

Setiap aku bertanya tentang ini, kau tak pernah menjawab. Apakah kau masih bersikukuh harus melihatNya di depan matamu sebelum memutuskan untuk percaya? Hingga kini, aku tak pernah tahu. Namun, kutegaskan padamu—meskipun bertentangan dengan falsafah hidupmu—aku tetap mempercayai eksistensi Tuhan, yang tak lekang digerus kefanaan, yang tiada bercela ataupun bernoda.

Sekarang, aku memohon padaNya untuk tidak meninggalkan**ku** di sini, kala derai-derai terakhir nafasku berhembus, ketika rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi menyerang ulu hatiku, saat aku berjuang menggenggam rosario yang terkalung di leherku, tatkala pandanganku mengabur, dimangsa terkaman gelap gulita yang menerjang bersamaan dengan rasa dingin yang menjalar di tulang-belulang. Udara di sekelilingku seolah berderik lantang, himpitan menyesakkan serta merta menghunjam paru-paruku. Waktuku hampir usai.

Maafkan aku.

_**Maafkan aku.**_

Kuharap kau mengerti.

Aku akan pergi tanpa sesal, karena Dia pun mengerti. Dia menyentuh_ku_, berbisik tak akan meninggalkanku.

_Aku hanya ingin pulang._

Pulang, pulang, hingga aku tak perlu lagi letih berlari, melainkan kembali ke diriku yang dulu, memasrahkan ruhku pada mortalitas yang hakiki.

Aku akan berdiam di ketinggian langit—sampai aku sanggup merelakan Near yang tak lagi mampu kudekap, sampai aku bertemu dirimu kembali, hingga akhirnya aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri—kemudian aku akan melaju bersama arus waktu, menuju semesta kedua dimana keabadian melebur ketiga jiwa kita sepenuhnya.

Di titik nadir hidupku, kutemukan lagi diriku yang dulu. Diriku yang belum mengenal hitamnya dunia, diriku yang belum membunuh nurani demi bertahan hidup. Yang paling utama, kutemukan jejak-jejak langkahmu yang kokoh mendiami ruang-ruang hatiku.

_Aku bahagia. _

Bahagia menjadi anak panah yang melesat tangkas mengikuti gerak busurmu. Bahagia menjadi pribadi yang berdiri tinggi karena pancaran sinarmu. Bahagia menjadi cawan penampung asa yang kau curahkan.

_**Terima kasih, L.**_

**Owari**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note**: Hohoho… saya kembali! Sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai ditulis sejak Februari, tapi saya pendam sampai akhirnya puas dengan hasil akhirnya. Saya akui, memadukan L yang misterius tapi berkharisma dengan Mello yang tegar dan keras pada diri sendiri sangat menantang. Kalau ada satu orang di dunia yang benar-benar dihormati Mello secara mendalam, L adalah jawabnya. Kehadiran L dalam hidupnya memberinya motivasi untuk bertahan. Saya sangat menikmati menulis sosok L yang tidak hanya sekedar jenius, tapi juga figur yang inspiratif dan berpikiran dalam.

Martir berarti syuhada, orang yang rela mati demi membela apa yang diyakininya. Intinya adalah _penyerahan diri_ dan _kerelaan_. Ternyata, dorongan untuk melindungi Near mengalahkan keangkuhannya, meski Mello tahu, kali ini dia _tak akan bisa kembali_. Mello berkorban demi harapan yang dipercayakannya di pundak Near. Dia meminta maaf atas ketidaksempurnaan serta ketidakmampuannya untuk memenuhi semua harapan L, sekaligus berharap Near akan baik-baik saja tanpa kehadirannya. Padahal, Near pasti akan terluka jika Mello meninggalkannya lebih dulu (seperti yang diakuinya di _**Mortalitas**_). Entah kenapa, saat di-_proof read_, saya malah merasa _**Martir**_ adalah _**Mortalitas**_ dan _**Final**_ versi Mello, dan jika urutan waktunya dicermati, _**Martir**_ berfungsi sebagai pengisi jeda di antara _**Nafas**_ dan _**Final**_ , yang akhirnya membentuk satu kesatuan jalan cerita.

Komentar, kritik serta saran diterima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca, dan sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu.

**SheilaLuv**


End file.
